Many computing devices can be used to access digital maps, which often provide manipulable representations of real-world environments. Such maps can be used to plan routes, find specific locations, follow step-by-step navigation directions, visualize a current location of a computing device, as well as for other map-related functions. Digital maps may additionally provide information specific to particular locations, buildings, areas, etc., viewable on the map.